playstationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Need For Speed Underground 2
|artikelname = |wikilink = w:c:de.aming |wikiname = Gaming Wiki |portallink = Portal:Sport |portalname = Sport }} Need For Speed Underground 2 erschien November 2004 für PS2, GC, NDS, PC und ist der Nachfolger von Need For Speed Underground. Zum ersten mal in der NFS Geschichte darf man dieses mal eine ganze Stadt befahren die in fünf Stadtteile unterteilt ist. Story Need For Speed Underground 2 erfolgt in Bayview nach den Ereignissen von Need for Speed: Underground. Seit NFS U1 ist man unbeliebt geworden und so kam es das man in eine Falle geloggt wurden war. Die gewonne Skyline von Eddie wurde bei einem Hinterhalt von einem SUV gerammt und man zog sich Verletzungen zu sich. Nach diesem Unfall empfahl Samantha sein Glück in einer anderen Stadt zu versuchen. Die Satdt heißt Bayview. Angekommen am Flughafen steht auch gleich ein netter getunter Nissan 350Z von Samantha's Freundin Rachel bereit. Man solle sich in Bayview einen Namen machen. Unterstützt wird an von Rachel und auch vom Mechaniker Tommy. Jedoch hat eine Person was dagegen sich in Bayview einen Namen zu machen. Caleb und sein Team die Street Reapers wo auch Nikki angehört. Gameplay Die Stadt in NFS U2 ist in fünf Stadtteile unterteilt die Frei gespielt werden müssen. Die Wagenliste wurde vergrößert zu dem sind drei Geländewagen mit dabei. Das Tuning ist erweitert wurden. So kann man jetzt den Kofferraum gestalten oder sich Spinners an sein Wagen Bauen. Modis * Rundkurs: Rundkursrennen die durch die ganze Stadt gehen. * Sprint: Von A nach B * Drag: Meilen rennen. Sie finden auf den Straßen von Bayview satt oder an zwei anderen Orten (Flughafen und Eisenbahnhof). * Drift: Drift rennen die entweder auf abgesperrten (Stadion, Rennstrecke oder Flughafen)statt finden. Neu ist Downhill Drift (Bergdrift). * Underground Racing League (URL): Ein Turnier auf abgesperrten Strecken (Flughafen oder Rennstrecke). * Street X: Rennen mit engen Streckenführung mit nur vier Wagen. (Strecken sind aus NFS U1(Drift)) * Outrun Rennen: Bei Freier Fahrt einen Gegnerischen Fahrer suchen. Es gewinnt der, der als erstes 300 Meter Vorsprung hat. Wagenliste *2003 Acura RSX Type S (Nur in der amerikanischen Version) *2004 Audi A3 *2004 Audi TT *2004 Cadillac Escalade *2003 Ford Focus ZX3 *2005 Ford Mustang GT *2000 Honda Civic Coupe Si (Nur in der amerikan. Version) *2004 Hummer H2 *2003 Hyundai Tiburon GT *2004 Infiniti G35 *2002 Lexus iS300 *2004 Lincoln Navigator *1999 Mazda Miata - MX5 1995 Mazda RX-7 2004 Mazda RX-8 1999 Mitsubishi 3000 GT *1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *2003 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VIII *1992 Nissan 240sx *2003 Nissan 350Z *2003 Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V *1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GTR *Opel/Vauxhall Corsa (Nicht in der amerikanischen Version) *Peugeot 106 (Nicht in der amerikanischen Version) *2003 Peugeot 206 GTI *2004 Pontiac GTO *2004 Subaru WRX STI *2003 Toyota Celica GT-S *1987 Toyota Corolla GTS (AE86) *1998 Toyota Supra *2003 Volkswagen Golf GTI Soundtrack *Titel - Künstler *Notice of Eviction - The Bronx *Switch/Twitch - Fluke *Black Betty - Spiderbait *Riders on the Storm (Fredwreck Remix) - Snoop Dogg ft. The Doors *I Need Speed - Capone *I Do - Chingy *That'z My Name - Sly Boogy *LAX - Xzibit *Lean Back - Terror Squad *Rush Hour - Christopher Lawrence *Rocket Ride (Soulwax Remix)- Felix Da Housecat *Hard EBM - Sin *Mindkiller (Jagz Kooner Remix) - FREELAND *Nothing But You (Cirrus Remix) - Paul Van Dyk *E-Ville - Sonic Animation *The Death & The Resurrection Show - Killing Joke *Give it All - Rise Against *Scavenger - Killradio *No W - Ministry *In My Head - Queens of the Stone Age *Determined - Mudvayne *I Am Weightless - Septembre *Crashing Foreign Cars - Helmet *Back on a Mission - Cirrus *Nobody - Skindred *Skeptic - Snapcase *The Celebration Song - Unwritten Law Patches *'Patch v.1.2': *Verbesserungen: **Verbesserte Performance mit NVIDIA Grafikkarten der Serie 6800, die auf hoher Auflösung betrieben werden. *Behobene Bugs: **Abstürze des Spiels unter bestimmten Bedingungen in der Online-Lobby, wenn das Spiel unter Windows 98 und Windows ME läuft. **Beim Hosten von LAN-Spielen ist keine Internetverbindung mehr erforderlich. **Änderung im Benutzerinterface im Zusammenhang mit Cheatern. Spieler, die dauerhaft cheaten, werden nicht mehr gekennzeichnet, da aufgrund eines frühen Bugs auch Spieler als Cheater gekennzeichet wurden, die regelkonform spielen. Veröffentlichungen der Need for Speed-Serie 1996: Need For Speed Special Edtion 1997: Need For Speed 2 1997: Need For Speed 2 Special Edition 1997: Need For Speed V-Rally 1998: Need For Speed V-Rally 2 1998: Need For Speed 3: Hot Pursui 1999: Need For Speed 4: Brennender Asphalt 2000: Need For Speed 5: Porsche 2000: Need For Speed Skyline Memorial 2002: Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2 2003: Need For Speed Underground 2004: Need For Speed Underground 2 2005: Need For Speed Underground Rivals 2005: Need For Speed IX: Most Wanted 2005: Need For Speed Most Wanted 5-1-0 2006: Need For Speed Carbon 2006: Need For Speed Carbon Own the City 2007: Need for Speed: Pro Street 2008: Need For Speed Undercover 2009: Need For Speed Shift }} Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:PS2